


狼群中的猫

by Agatha_Snape, InnocentDays, TheKinkyDestielShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, M/M, Multi, beta, omega - Freeform, 保护欲dean, 宠物, 宠物杂交, 小孩Cas, 小猫, 年龄差距, 强迫的配对, 族群, 服从Cas, 未成年, 毛绒绒, 狼群, 猫咪, 绑架, 群狼, 舔, 被迫配对, 配对
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agatha_Snape/pseuds/Agatha_Snape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: 当一只小猫可真不容易呀，尤其是亲身经历你的第一次热潮期的时候。当天真无辜的Castiel独自走在森林中，遇见了一群狼，被他们抓回洞穴。一头狼和一只猫能在一起吗？已完结





	1. 一切由此开始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The mewls among the howls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274959) by [TheKinkyDestielShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper). 



> 中文微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

小猫Castiel轻轻叹了口气。他走下小房子的门廊，回头看了看猫妈妈。猫妈妈对Castiel点点头，给了他一个充满鼓励的微笑，轻轻摇摇尾巴。她用一双关切的大眼睛看着小儿子轻快地踏上林间小道，一只小背包拍打在稚嫩的背上。

母子两只猫住在小镇外面，周围都是茂密的森林，只有一条小路通往城里。虽然Castiel只是一只刚满六岁的猫崽，但他以前就独自出过门了，所以不会有任何问题。这次他只是给最近的邻居送些东西，邻居就住在森林的另一边。

夏天到了，阳光暖洋洋地照在小猫身上。他的小爪子轻快地踩着柔软的草地，一对毛绒绒的耳朵微微抖动，棕色的尾巴随着步伐晃来晃去。他仰头看了看覆盖着大大的绿色叶片的树梢，心里十分开心。小草也长高了一些，到处都是可爱的绿色。

与此同时，几头野狼从林间穿过。他们正在搜索这片森林，找些食物带回去，给营地里的其他狼吃。

这个狼群到现在已经在一起三年了，没有分散过。他们一起捕猎，一起进食，一起休寝，一起养育下一代。营地没有食物了，于是首领头狼决定带几个得力的部下外出捕食。他们闻见森林里有驯鹿和麋鹿的气味，空空的肚子大声咆哮起来，就跟狼嚎叫的声音一样响亮。

首领的名字叫做Dean。他是一头高大健壮的公狼，比其他狼群的首领更年轻。他长着金色的毛发，绿幽幽的眼睛，有着金色爪子的有力四肢和一双威风凛凛的长耳朵。这次Dean挑选的随行同伴是他的姐姐，Jo，一头骄傲的Beta母狼，同时也是一个出色的猎手。她攻击迅猛，奔跑起来像一阵风，只有咬住她的后腿才能让她速度慢下来。另一个同伴是Ash。他是Jo的第一个儿子，个头儿比较小，但没人比他更擅长偷袭。

狼群飞快地穿过森林，巨大的爪子击打着大地。Dean嗅了嗅空气中的味道，当他闻到一阵难以置信的香气时，满意地咕哝了一声，对同伴们点点头，发出一声嚎叫。发现猎物了。


	2. 绑架

Dean皱着眉从灌木丛后面偷看。当他发现走在路上的只是一个小家伙时，不禁睁大双眼。这只小猫看起来不超过五岁，或五岁上下。他有一双大大的毛绒耳朵，四只小巧脆弱的爪子，身后翘着一条可爱的小尾巴。他的体型那么小，Dean一口就能把他吞掉。Dean又嗅了几口，闻出这只小猫是Omega。一个年幼的，容易收到伤害的，可爱的Omega。干干净净的处子，不属于任何人……

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，转身返回同伴身边，使了个眼神让他们跟上。他爬行着穿过灌木丛，一下子窜到这个小家伙面前。首领脸上带着阴森森的假笑，可怜的小公猫吓得一屁股坐在地上，瑟瑟发抖。同伴们接着围了过来，把小猫围在中间。当他们发现猎物只是个幼小的猫崽时，不禁嘎嘎地乐了。

Castiel大叫了一声，那双高高竖立的耳朵立刻软趴趴地瘪了下来，贴在脑后。他抬头看着一头庞然大物站在面前，小心脏在胸口噗通噗通直跳。

“你一个人来这里做什么呢，小家伙？”Dean哑着嗓子问道，从前爪伸出锋利的爪尖，进一步威胁小猫。他看着小猫从地上颤巍巍地站了起来，迅速后退几步。

Castiel不敢相信自己看到了什么。他先是抬起头，望进那双漂亮的，闪闪发光的绿眼睛。然后又望了望对方英姿勃勃的面孔，终于认出这是一头——狼。这头成年公狼的身上有Alpha的气味，让Castiel脊背发凉，不敢反抗。他实在太害怕了，没法讲话，只能结结巴巴地哼了两声。

“我、我……”

“怎么？猫把你的舌头叼去了吗[俚语，意思是说不出话来]？”狼首领发出嘶哑的大笑，朝小猫走去，他的一只爪子就和小家伙的个头儿一样大了。

Castiel迅速转过身。当他看到后面的另外两头狼时，吓得喘不上气。尽管他们没有Alpha的气味，但是小猫感觉自己快要吓死了。他连一只野猫都没见过，更别提一头野狼了。他听说过狼有多凶残，不敢相信他现在就在森林里独自面对三头，没有人能救他。

Jo俯下身子，用大黑鼻头对怕得不行的Omega哼了一声。当Castiel被吓得坐到地上时，她仰头大笑。Dean倾斜着头打量着，也被逗笑了。这个小家伙很完美——没被碰过，天真又无助。对一个单身的Alpha来说，简直再合适不过。

Ash也上前一步，在Castiel敏感的小尾巴上轻轻咬了一下。没有咬破，只是为了好玩。结果小猫立刻喵喵地大叫起来。

“别担心，小家伙。”Dean低声说，轻轻笑了。这只小猫又敏感又害怕，真可爱。Dean原地蹲坐下来，翘起后爪挠了挠耳朵，看着姐姐和侄子逗弄小猫。

Castiel鼓起勇气龇出两颗小尖牙，弓起背来，试图给他们一些威慑。他抬起一只前爪，从粉红色的小肉垫下露出几枚尖尖的小爪钩。谁知野狼们笑得更厉害了，看着他的眼神里充满怜爱。他又呼噜噜地咆哮了几声，摇晃着尾巴，试图攻击个头儿最小的Ash。但是相反，他被自己挥爪子的力量带倒了，摔得四仰八叉。虽然他很快翻身爬起来，但是背包掉到了地上。

Jo马上窜到背包旁边，用尖锐的牙齿把包轻松撕成碎片。她在包里发现了一些可以带走的食物，露出满足的笑容。

“不要动！那是我的！”小猫大喊道，喵地一声哭了出来。他吧嗒吧嗒地掉下眼泪，小小的身子因为生气而发抖。但他马上感觉到一片温暖又柔软的舌头舔了舔脑袋上的毛，动作十分亲昵。他叫了一声，转过身来，看到Alpha狼在盯着他。显然，Dean很享受小猫眼睛里的恐慌。

“好了，我想是时候该回去了。”他命令道。Jo和Ash点头认可，率先小跑着返回森林。Alpha弯下腰，叼起了Castiel脖颈后面的一小撮皮毛。

他的速度太快了，Castiel根本来不及逃跑。他恐惧地颤抖，知道自己这下真的完蛋了！Dean朝同伴的方向追去。为了避免不小心把小猫掉在路上，他跑的并不快。小猫在他嘴边前后摇晃，抽抽搭搭地哭了起来，看起来像是在担心会被吃掉。Dean顾不得安抚，只是大步穿过森林，返回狼群洞穴。乌云开始在天边聚集，他们必须回家。带着他们的族群新成员。


	3. 族群的新成员

Dean停下脚步，Castiel终于从左右摇摆的晃动中安稳下来。小猫的耳朵在混乱中不断颤抖，浑身毛毛也在穿过树林的过程中被弄乱了。他从来没来过森林深处。这里有很多陌生的气味，不是所有气味都让他感到愉悦。

Dean叼着小猫进入一个漆黑的洞穴。不远处有个小湖泊，周围环绕着岩石和悬崖。小Omega呜咽起来，用爪子捂住眼睛，惊恐地听着可怕的笑声和狼嚎犬吠，并且声音随着他们深入洞穴而越来越响亮。

狼的气味和吃剩的肉味充斥了小猫敏感的鼻子。Dean一把他放在地上，他就立刻伸出小爪子想逃跑。Dean不满地哼了一声，用爪子轻轻按住猫咪的小尾巴，轻而易举地将他抓了回来。小猫喵喵地叫着，洞穴中传来回声。

Alpha朝他的族群窃笑。大家都对这个小访客感到震惊，嗅着空气中新鲜的小猫味道，其中一些用愤怒的咆哮来表达着反对。

“一只小猫？”Sam不屑地哼道，两只耳朵反感地折在脑后，“一只虚弱的，只会呜呜叫的小东西……要跟我们待在一起？”

Sam是Dean的弟弟。他全身覆盖着棕色的毛，有着一双热情的浅棕色眼睛。牙齿又尖又大，能把任何动物吓得屁滚尿流，除了Dean。

“是的，一只小猫。作为领袖Alpha，我需要找个Omega伴侣，培养我的下一代。当我死了之后，他们可以接管这个族群。”Dean愉悦地微笑，用尾巴围绕住仍在喵喵哭泣的小猫，将他拉回自己身边，轻轻拍着他的头，“这只小猫很完美。年轻，健康，没有配对。我要做的只是等他长大，进入热潮期，然后我的问题就解决了。我不认为这个小家伙有什么问题。”他阴郁地笑了笑，看到那双蓝色猫眼中的震惊在一点点扩大、开始不安地扭动身体。

狼群缓慢地点点头，表示赞同。他们之前一直在担心他们的Alpha，因为Dean为了找到一个伴侣等了很长时间。如果他最终遇见一个Omega，有了期待已久的幼崽，那将是一件大好事。

Kevin弯下腰，伸出鼻子——这是一头忠心耿耿的幼狼，毛色纯黑——轻轻地嗅了一下小猫，然后哼了一声，退后一段距离。

“那么我们不会干涉你们俩。”他提议道。其他的狼也纷纷点头，发出轻柔的叫声去祝贺他们的Alpha，承诺不会拦着他去做任何想做的事。

Castiel再次被叼了起来。他试图用爪子踢开Alpha，但那只是徒劳。当狼首领将他带到一块更高的平坦岩石上，以便更好地照看他的族群时，Castiel小声抽泣起来。

Dean放下小Omega，躺在他铺着树叶的旧毛毯上。他拽着小猫的小尾巴，将他拉到自己腿上，用爪子搂住小小的身体。

“你很完美……”他用鼻子爱抚着小猫，无视了愤怒的喵喵声和抗议的蠕动。

Castiel轻声抽着鼻子，抽抽搭搭地哭了起来。“我不想待在这里！我要回、回家……我不想怀你的孩子，我要妈、妈咪！”

Dean轻轻叹了口气，耐心地把小猫翻了过来，让他平躺着。Dean舔了舔他小肚子和胸口的毛毛，让小猫平静。他本来可以粗暴，但现在他需要让小猫安静下来，这样才能进一步了解他。

小Omega在这种温柔的舔舐下不情愿地放松了，耳朵微微颤抖，Dean不知道这代表喜欢还是不喜欢。他继续用温热的舌头舔着小猫胖胖的小肚子，直到他蜷起四肢，身体舒展开，让Dean能更好地舔他。渐渐的，小猫的尾巴在空中立了起来，眼睛里闪烁着愉悦。

Dean轻笑两声，继续用舌头温暖着小身子，抬起一只大爪子揉了揉小猫的耳朵。“你叫什么名字，小不点？”他温和地问道，歪头看着Omega。

Cas大口地吸了一口气，颤抖地回答，“C-C-Castiel……”他闭上了蓝色的大眼睛，害怕狼会将他的耳朵撕掉，或做出什么更可怕的事情。

但Dean仅仅点了一下头，在问出下一个问题之前继续舔着Castiel身上的毛。

“我是Dean……你多大了，Cas？五岁还是六岁？”

“六岁……”

Dean点头微笑，满意地哼了一声，然后将Castiel拉近，弯腰清洁他的小屁股。

Alpha给了伴侣一个小小的嬉笑，摆弄着小猫身体，让他的后腰稳稳地贴着他，不能移动或者踢他。Castiel柔软的尾巴来回扫过自己皮毛，未发育的小性器和屁股，想挡住Dean。但是Dean的舌头甚至伸进了他的屁股中间，用舌尖拍了拍他紧密的洞。

Castiel浑身颤抖，吁吁地喘着气，伸出爪子轻轻刨动着岩石上的软土。为什么Dean给他的感觉比妈妈清洁他的时候更好呢？

Dean的舌头在小猫可爱的小屁股和毛茸茸的球之间来回滑动，然后用鼻子更近地蹭了蹭，爪子紧紧抱着小猫的身子，舌头舔过他小胸脯上的毛毛。

“该睡觉了……”Dean喃喃地说，看着他的族群纷纷爬到自己的岩石上睡觉。只有Sam不满地看了他们一眼，走到洞穴入口，确保没人能偷偷潜入他们的领地。明晚轮到Jo守夜。

Castiel抬头望向狼首领那双棕色的眼睛，哽了一口气，在被压进Dean胸前时发出抱怨的声音。他的耳朵不确定地抽动着，然后屈服了，躺进首领的两条前爪中间。

Dean轻轻笑了笑，鼻子依偎进Castiel的身侧，头落在小猫的小身子上，让Castiel感到温暖和安全。

洞穴之外，月亮渐渐升起……


	4. 狼保姆

当阳光在洞口洒下一片金色光辉，温暖着石壁和泥土地面时，Castiel醒了。睡觉时Dean把脑袋压在他的身上，让他感觉到温暖和安全。但是现在，他有个小问题要解决……

小猫从狼爪底下慢慢移动，这巨大的爪子就跟他的脑袋一样重。狼的呼吸声又大又沉重，张开嘴时一些口水从嘴边滴到Castiel的脸上。小猫嫌恶地抱怨着，发出不满的呻吟，将对方的头远远推开。他在挣脱的过程中遇到了难题，差点气得哭出来，但最后终于用尽全力摆脱了头狼的束缚。

如果快一点的话，他就有希望从这里逃回家去！

猫咪的小肉垫儿轻拍着被阳关晒暖的岩石。他转动耳朵仔细聆听，确保狼群没有听见他的声音，把他抓回去。

Castiel就快成功地跑出洞穴了，就在这时，一只沉重的，热乎乎的爪子压在他的背上，毫不费力地将他压到地面，阻止他逃跑。

“你以为你能去哪儿？”

小猫睁大双眼，哆哆嗦嗦地回过头去。当他看清面前是谁时，眼睛里充满恐惧，几乎尖叫出来。

是Sam。

这条大块头的狼威胁地展示着他的獠牙。一些口水顺着牙齿滴下来，落在小猫旁边。

Castiel很 ** **清楚**** ，Sam一秒钟就能把他吃掉……如果不是为了遵守他首领的命令的话。

“我、我……”Castiel吓哭了，注意到其他几头狼被这个小小的骚乱吵醒。他完蛋了！

“你什么？你想要从我哥哥身边逃走吗？”Sam低吼着，用褐色的尾巴敲打着Castiel周围的地面。他俯下身来，对着小猫的脸发出隆隆咆哮。那双褐色的眼睛里燃烧着怒火，紧紧盯着Castiel的蓝眼睛。“你在没有我陪同的情况下不能离开洞穴……如果你想离开我的哥哥，恐怕我得把你这几条柔弱的小腿儿咬断……”

Castiel一边抽泣一边道歉。这时后面传来一声响亮的嚎叫，在洞穴里不断回响。

这是一个真正的领袖才会发出的，充满愤怒和保护的Alpha的咆哮。Sam立即畏缩了，耳朵害怕地压在脑后。狼群纷纷在尊敬和恐惧中僵住。

“ ** **他**** ** **。**** ** **在**** ** **。**** ** **哪**** ** **。**** ”头狼咆哮着从岩石上跳下来，非常威严地朝仍在地上颤抖的，泪眼朦胧的小猫跑去。Dean沉重的步伐中带着明显的焦虑不安，庞大的爪子周围扬起干燥的沙子，让他显得更加震撼和强大。

Alpha微微低头，叼起小猫颈后的皮毛。他尽量平稳地叼着Castiel走向族群，疲惫地叹着气。狼群心领神会，迅速聚集到一起，围着Dean坐成一个圈。很明显，头领想召开一个族群会议。

当大家坐好之后，Dean站在圈的正中，再次放下Castiel，但是用两只前爪护住他，以防小猫想冲出去藏起来，或者逃跑。

“首先，我们的食物快吃完了。昨晚没找到太多食物，并且现在又多了一张要吃东西的嘴。”Dean用尾巴轻拍着他的小猫，“Ash，Jo，还有Sam，你们出去寻找食物，找不到就别回来。”他用带着一点怒意的眼神看着那三头狼，在收到他们饱含敬意的目光之后点点头。

“然后，Mary，Meg，你们两个将小狼崽们带到湖边，给他们洗澡，同时清洗大家的毯子。”Dean扭头看着被点名的两头母狼，轻轻吹着气——他不能对她们太过冷酷或严厉，因为她们是族群中最好的看护员，还照顾清理洞穴。她们从来没有违抗过Dean的命令，总是十分出色地完成工作。

Alpha叹了口气，低头看着正在他爪子中间喵喵大哭的小猫。这个小东西不仅在用啃咬他前爪的方式骚扰他开会，还试图从他的爪下挤出去。

“我们该拿你怎么办呢……”Dean疲惫地呻吟着，大声叹气。上帝啊，虽然他的小猫那么诱人，但是该死的，为什么Castiel非要那么固执不可？也许照顾小猫跟照顾小狼不一样……

Dean抬头环视着他的族群。别的狼快速避开了他的目光，装出一副对这个小Omega没兴趣的模样。

“我得出去巡视一圈，确定没有其他狼群越过我们的领地。Kevin，Bela，Bobby，你们跟我同去。Lisa看守洞口。但是我需要有人看着我的小猫，确保他不会做些让自己后悔的傻事……”Dean用尾巴重重拍打着小猫，作为警告。如果Castiel再不肯安静下来，他就得给他一点惩罚。

有条狼突然抬起头来，Dean很清楚他是谁。

“我猜我得牺牲掉一个慵懒的星期天早上了！”一条个头儿有点矮的狼傻笑着走上前来。他的毛色是浅棕色，前爪上覆盖着白毛，直到肘部。耳朵很小。实际上，他看起来有点滑稽，但是没有人敢招惹这头狼——因为他们知道他一定会加倍报复回来。

另外，他是Sam的配偶。

“Gabriel。”Dean松了口气，对他感激地笑了笑。

“是哒！我想你可以让我看着这个小不点儿，即使我的一天都要忙着——”

“忙着无事可做。”

“没错！”Gabriel大笑，低头瞥了一眼Castiel。小猫也正盯着他看，又震惊又紧张。

“快过来，你这猫崽子！”Gabriel假笑着叼起小猫，然后用尾巴将他提起来，离开之前对Dean眨了眨眼，“我会好好照顾他的。”

“你最好别——”

“——碰他！”Gabriel翻了个白眼，“我已经有个完美的生活伴侣兼性爱机器了，还有三只小崽要养活。所以我觉得我有更重要的事情要做，而不是调戏我老大的老婆！”

Dean不耐烦地点点头，向族群发出一声长啸，表示会议已经结束了。


	5. 地狱犬的传说

“乖一点儿。”Dean低头对Castiel叮嘱道，最后在伴侣的小脸上安抚地舔了一下，这才朝族群走去。他回头看了一眼卡在Gabriel两个前爪之间的小猫，“我们很快就会回来……”

Alpha首领发出一声深沉的狼嚎，满意地看着他的族群跟着嚎叫起来，然后分头跑开去执行他们的任务，将Castiel和Gabriel留在洞穴。

Gabriel温和地看着小黑猫，轻轻摇了摇头。

“你真是个可爱的小东西。”他嘟囔着，将Castiel推到一个窝里，安置在枕头和一堆毯子中间。

“离我远点儿！”小猫对狼发出嘶嘶的低吼，耳朵紧张地颤抖着。当他被Gabriel用爪子挡住的时候，立即像一条垂死的毛毛虫一样蠕动着，试图逃跑。

Gabriel几乎要生气了，这时他想起了之前如何吓唬不听话的小狼崽。他叹了口气，砸了砸嘴。

“当心！地狱犬会来把你抓走！”

小猫渐渐安静下来，终于对上了Gabriel的目光，一双蓝眼睛里充满好奇。

“地狱犬？”Castiel呜咽着问道，扁扁耳朵，“你只是想、想要吓唬我！”他不相信地嘟囔，哼了一声，盘起尾巴绕住自己的身体。

Gabriel阴郁地笑了笑，用鼻子推动着他，笑眯眯地看着小Omega被拱得趴在地上，非常无助。

“喵嗷嗷！”Castiel大叫一声，再次坐起来，抬起小爪子想抓狼的脸，但是在Gabriel开口说话时猝不及防地停了下来。

“当心你说的话，小家伙。你不想打扰到地狱犬对吧？地狱犬是一种非常可怕的怪兽，是那些死去多年却得不到安息和平静的恶灵。在寒冷的雨夜里，你能听见他们的嚎叫声，就在你身边。如果谁有胆量去打搅他们，他们就会撕开那些家伙的喉咙！地狱犬啊，最 ** **讨厌**** 那些不听话的幼崽。他们会悄悄潜入我们的巢穴，干掉那些不守规矩的小崽子！有时候，他们会扯掉小崽的耳朵，尾巴，或者是小腿儿，让他们在痛苦中慢慢死去……”说着说着Gabriel还张开了嘴，向Castiel展示着尖锐的牙齿，增添恐惧，“……他们眼睛里冒出残忍的金光，牙齿闪闪发亮。当他们嚎叫着朝你跑向时……”他突然发出一声恐怖的吼叫，把Castiel吓得魂飞魄散，一下子仰翻过去。他躺在Gabriel的两条前爪之间，怕得哭了出来。“……你必死无疑。”

Castiel抽泣着，有些鼻水从他的小鼻子里流了出来，耳朵也紧紧贴在脑后。这头狼说的话是真的吗？等会儿会不会有条地狱犬突然窜出来，撕开他的肚皮？

“呜，怎、怎么才能把地狱犬赶走？”小猫哭着问道，紧紧皱着眉头，眼睛里的恐惧越来越多。他需要知道对策，只是为了以防万一。

Gabriel轻声假笑着，用嗡嗡的声音回答，“乖乖听话，就这么简单。如果他们接近你的话，你就跑！用你最快的速度逃跑！”他把Castiel拉到自己身边，用尾巴围着这只天真的小Omega，鼻子将小猫的毛拱得更乱，黑色的耳朵蹭着他，“唯一能保护你的，只有你的伴侣。”


	6. 晚餐时间

“发生什么事了？”Gabriel问道，当他看见狼群顺着小路跑回洞穴时。

Dean的爪子愤怒地拍打着岩石，爬上洞穴入口，轻声叹息。“另一支族群在我们领土周围走动，但是我们注意到了——Castiel在哪？”Alpha环视四周，双耳在担心地抖动。

Gabriel大笑。“不用担心，他在枕头堆里睡着了。小家伙没吃什么东西，已经精疲力尽了。”

Dean点点头，短促地叹了口气，进入洞穴，朝可爱的小窝走去。

Castiel几乎被毯子和枕头淹没了。Dean用力咬住嘴唇，阻止自己喘息出声——他的小猫看起来绝对是世界上最可爱的小东西！

Dean小心翼翼地爬进小窝，在躺下前稍微嗅了嗅猫咪的小脑袋，用尾巴围起来，身体像勺子一样贴着护住伴侣。其实Dean也很累，作为族群首领有时很艰难……

这时，小猫发出了一声无意识的困倦的哼哼。Dean将鼻子埋进Castiel脖子上的绒毛间，轻轻地嘘了几声。看到Castiel放松之后再次睡着了，Alpha愉快地微笑。

 

ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ    ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   

 

两个小时之后，小猫睁开了他的蓝眼睛。一阵浓浓的肉香将他唤醒，把他从睡梦中拖了出来，催促着他去看看怎么回事儿。

他刚站起来就感觉被一张温暖的嘴叼住了脖子后面的毛，身体从地面升了起来。

“等、等一下！”Castiel震惊地大叫，爪子在空中胡乱踢着，然后再次放松下来，对一双注视着他的绿眼睛皱眉。

“很高兴你醒了。我们正准备开饭。”Dean笑着将他的Omega带到洞穴前面。那里生着一堆火，被岩石围了一圈。火苗中央正烤着一头鹿，它的脑袋和腿已经被咬断了。

Castiel不知他该对这幅画面尖叫还是高兴，因为他腹中饥肠辘辘，对着那些至少是能吃的东西发出咕咕声。他开始蹬腿儿，试图冲到肉的旁边，但Dean只是大笑。

“你得喝牛奶，小东西。你的乳牙连空气都咬不动！”他取笑着，将Castiel放到地上，跟几头正等着母狼喂奶的小狼崽放在一起。

小猫跳了起来，对小狼们紧张地龇出尖牙。但那些小狼以为这是在做游戏，冲他呜呜地叫了起来。

Dean见了格格直笑，用鼻头轻轻地安抚着小猫，让他知道没事。Omega对小狼再次发出嘶嘶声，在感觉到有谁叼起他的脖子时喵喵大叫。

这次把小猫叼起来的不是Dean，而是一头母狼。她用比Dean更小的嘴把Castiel挪到自己身边。Castiel抬起头来，看见一双充满母性的温柔双眼正凝视着他。

这是一头金色毛发的狼，耳朵小巧，笑容灿烂，饱满的乳房搭在胸前，显然她是个狼妈妈。她坐下来把Castiel放在腿上，用前爪毫不费力地抱着。

“嗨，小不点儿。”母狼温和地哄着小猫，舔了舔他敏感的耳朵，开始喂奶。


	7. 围炉夜话

Dean咽下最后一块肉，看了一眼Castiel，在看到Megan——Meg的姐姐——叼着Castiel走过来时笑了。他的小猫看起来昏昏欲睡，小肚子吃得圆滚滚，眼睛都快睁不开了。

Megan笑着将他放在Dean的膝盖上。“如果他能像喝奶一样成长的话，短短几天就能长成大猫。”她善意地开着玩笑，Dean用鼻子蹭了一下她的脸以示感激，随后将注意力转回到他的Omega身上。

Dean将Castiel带回窝里，认真地清理起来，还舔走了他嘴边的奶渍。就在这时，猫咪张开了小嘴。

“奶……”他软绵绵地念叨着，响亮地打了一个饱嗝儿，让Dean仰头大笑。

他的Omega是世界上最可爱的小东西！

“我认为你已经吃饱了，亲爱的。”狼得意地笑着，用尾巴轻拍Castiel圆圆的小肚子，然后继续清理，用他柔软宽厚的粉色舌头舔过Castiel的脖子，四肢，小爪，脑袋，后背和耳朵，直到只剩下最好的部分。

现在Dean像勺子一样小心翼翼地侧卧在小猫身边，舌头沉进他的小屁股中间，咕哝着用舌尖拍了拍那个紧闭的小洞，在小猫微微颤抖并发出呻吟时暗自发笑。

与此同时，族群中的小狼崽们纷纷聚集到他们爸爸妈妈前面，躺在毛毯上，耐心等待Chuck给他们讲睡前故事。Chuck是一头耷拉着一只耳朵的中年狼，长着巧克力色的毛发。他天生有着丰富的想象力，总能用一些新奇有趣的故事吸引小狼崽们，并在晚饭后讲给他们听。

Dean快速舔了小猫最后一次。并不是真的想匆忙完成，只是他想让他的小Omega加入到小狼崽们中间。于是他用尾巴捡起Castiel，让他跟那群毛绒绒、热烘烘、还不断嗷嗷叫的小狼们挤在一起。小猫顿时紧张起来，立起蓬松的小耳朵。

Chuck清了清喉咙，引起大家的注意。

“好了，小狼们。今天的故事是关于一头美丽的母狼 Dimitra和她的Beta丈夫Alec。”Chuck开始讲述，小狼们兴奋地不停摇尾巴，有几下轻轻碰到了Castiel，小猫嫌恶地抱怨着，但是没有减少他的好奇。他小心地爬上一条正全神贯注听故事的小狼的后背，用爪子抓住对方的头，望向正在讲故事的大狼。

“Alec是一头可怜的公狼，没有亲人，也没有可以归属的族群。他唯一的愿望就是找到一个伴侣，拥有自己的孩子。有一天，他的梦想成真了。Alec听说河对岸有个地方，住着很多狼，他希望他能去那里找到配偶。于是，他决定前往这个神奇的地方。他穿过一个大瀑布，在对岸看到了一头母狼。她生着你能想象得出的最最美丽的黑色毛发，但是却被吊在树上。Alec决定救她。就在这时， ** **突然**** ——”

Chuck一下子亮出了獠牙，发出低沉的咆哮声，把小狼们吓得吱吱叫。Castiel从小狼的背上摔了下来，在落地时发出摔疼的一声喵叫。Dean闻声立刻跑了过来，用鼻子蹭了蹭小猫，温柔地安抚着，趴下用前爪圈住了他，让他可以继续听故事，但不再感到害怕。

“ ** **突然**** ，Alec身后响起轰隆隆的咆哮，跑来了一头熊。这不是普通的熊，而是世界上最大的巨熊。可怕的熊用两条后腿立了起来，挥舞着前爪，厉声威胁，‘走快！否则我就把你撕成碎片！’Alec向前跑去，想救那头美丽的母狼。但是因为冲得太急，他滑倒了，挂在那棵用来过瀑布的树上。”

小狼崽们喘着粗气，耳朵不住地抽搐。Castiel紧张地睁大眼睛。这是真的吗？接下来发生了什么事？那头狼活下来了吗？

小猫转向Dean，焦急地低声问道，“Dean？Dean，他没有死对吗？Dean？”

Alpha只是笑了笑，一只大爪子懒洋洋地压着Castiel的身子，让小猫趴在地上，在爪子的重量下老实待着。

Chuck继续说了下去，“树在野兽的撕扯下裂开了。巨熊露出跟麋鹿耳朵一样大的牙齿，举起爪子，眼看就要把Alec撕成碎片！”他一边说一边举起爪子，龇牙咧嘴，当看到小狼崽们在亢奋和恐惧中嗷嗷乱叫时咧嘴一笑，“这时候，Alec听到了响亮的狼嚎。成百上千头狼来到他身边，怒视着巨熊。他们的毛色有各种颜色，银白，雪白，深灰，浅褐，淡黄，有的狼的毛发甚至闪着蓝光，红光，和粉光。他们一起发出雷声般的咆哮，‘不准碰我们的家人！’……来吧，孩子们，你们有勇气为了家人跟巨熊战斗吗？让我看看你们的英姿！”

在Chuck的鼓舞下，小狼们马上露出他们的小尖牙，四肢稳稳站立，尾巴来回摆动，试着让自己看起来越吓人越好。Dean拿开了搁在Castiel背上的爪子，小猫毫不迟疑地跳了起来，摆出相同架势。他高高地拱起背，耳朵贴在脑后，展示着他的气势，还发出嘶嘶的威胁声。

其他大狼都轻笑起来，Chuck摇摇头，用鼻子拍了拍Castiel的头。“你看起来很强悍啊，小老虎。我打赌没人敢跟你挑战。”他对小猫温和地笑了笑，把他推回他的Alpha身边。Dean都有点儿嫉妒了，因为Chuck刚才拍了他的Omega的头。

小猫跑回Dean身边，得到了一个轻柔的吻作为表扬。

Chuck继续讲他的故事。“巨熊再次用后腿站立起来，但是没能保持平衡，最后长长地咆哮了一声，跌进瀑布。从此以后，再也没有人见过它。Alec和那只母狼在其他狼的帮助下组建了一个家庭。他舍命相救的那头美丽的母狼，Dimitra，成了他的配偶。他们养育了许多小狼，过上了幸福的生活。”

小狼崽们都长舒一口气，Castiel的蓝眼睛睁得又圆又大，瞳孔闪闪发光。他不像其他小狼那样平静或者疲惫，昏昏欲睡被他们的爸爸妈妈领回自己的窝。

“Dean？如果有头熊来到这里，试图伤害我们怎么办？”小猫紧张地问道，扭动着耳朵，“我不想被撕成碎片！”

头狼摇摇头，叼起小猫脖颈上的皮毛走回温暖的巢穴。这时Meg和Sam从湖里取了些水，浇灭了今晚升的火。

“那是不可能发生的。我们已经标记了自己的领地，没人敢擅自进入，否则我们会对他们发动攻击，把他们干掉。即使他们只是想穿过这片土地，他们也会死。我和我的族群会扯出他们的内脏。”Dean爬上舒适的岩石，拽过其中一张毯子盖住自己，把小猫抱到身边，用毯子将他同样包了起来。

“不必害怕，Castiel……没有任何人能伤害你。因为你是我的小猫，我爱你，我会永远保护你。”他微笑承诺，蹭了蹭小猫两只耳朵中间的毛毛。他看着今晚值班的狼正在接替岗位，看守洞穴。然后他又看回Castiel，用前腿环过他的身子，保护着他。

Dean渐渐睡眼惺忪，打了个哈欠。他看见他的小猫也打了个哈欠，不禁咧嘴一笑。

“晚安，宝贝儿……”

“晚安，Dean。”


	8. 攻击

第二天似乎很平静，就像Castiel之前过的几天那样：有Dean帮他清洁，有Megan给他喂奶，有Gabriel在其他狼出去巡逻的时候照顾他。

这天风和日丽，阳光明媚，天空万里无云。Gabriel允许Castiel跟小狼崽们一起玩，只要他保证不逃跑。这只被奶水喂得饱饱的、住在温暖又干净的巢穴里、过得相当滋润的小猫做出保证后便跑出洞穴，跟小狼们一起玩耍。

那些小狼崽都比Castiel的个头儿大，但他们都知道这只小猫属于谁，所以在玩闹的时候尽最大努力没有绊倒他，或者踩到他的尾巴和爪子。总之，小家伙们在一起玩得很开心。

就在他们正开始玩追尾巴的游戏时，一阵嚎叫响彻整片森林，引起无数回声。这长长的嚎叫预示着危险即将来临。小狼们紧皱眉头，争先恐后地冲回洞穴。

当嚎叫变得越来越疯狂时，小猫才意识到有什么事情不对劲。但当他意识到有危险的时候已经太晚了！锋利的牙齿和发暗的眸子在温暖的阳光下闪着寒光。他能听见Gabriel和Megan大声叫着他的名字，但是嚎叫声淹没了一切。

小猫惊慌失措。一张口水横流的大嘴裹住他脖颈的皮毛，把他从地上叼了起来。Castiel在空中无助地蹬腿儿，在肺能允许的情况下大声尖叫。他想让Gabriel过来帮他，想要他的Dean杀掉这些怪物，把他救下。但现在看来，这些都是不可能满足的奢望。

他听见Gabriel在大声呼喊，同时从头顶传来的咆哮声和爪子刨在地面上的声音充斥着他恐惧敏感的耳朵。

地狱犬。这一定就是地狱犬！

小猫抬起小爪子按住自己蓬松的耳朵，小身子被抛出去又被接回来。尖牙轻微陷入他的皮毛，他紧紧闭上眼睛，晕了过去。


	9. 再次绑架

Castiel一直没有睁开双眼，直到他感觉自己正被带着跑动。有谁在叼着他奔跑，流出来的口水沾得他浑身都是。

他环顾四周，看不到熟悉的树木或小径，也闻不到安心的味道，只有强烈的腐臭味从四面八方围过来，让他深感不安。

“Dean，我们要去哪——”Castiel抬起头来，想看到他的Alpha那双饱含爱意的绿眼睛，因为他坚信Dean一定及时赶过来了，把他从地狱犬的嘴里救了出来，然后叼着他前往一处可以休息的安全地方。

但他看到的那头狼不是Dean。完全不是。

这是一头毛发发灰的陌生狼，四肢干瘦，牙齿泛黄。他正叼着小猫，眼睛里闪烁着疲惫和饥饿的光，似乎有点儿喘不上气。Castiel能在昏暗的光线中瞧见他瘦弱的肋骨从皮毛下凸出来，不禁恐惧地吞咽了一口。

“Crowley到底为什么想得到这只讨厌的小东西？”一个声音在说。

Castiel转了一下头，看到另一头尖耳朵的狼，鼻子上有一个难看的淤伤。这是一头母狼，但是看起来比叼着Casttiel的狼更强壮。

“因为Crowley下命令不需要理由。你最好闭上嘴，Naomi。如果今晚Crowley的妈妈Rowena跟他一起回来的话，她听见这话一定会二话不说地撕烂你的喉咙——”

“用不着提醒我！”母狼咆哮着，露出发黄的牙齿。

Castiel吓得叫唤了一声，伤心地哭了起来。那两头狼却对这令人心碎的哭声报以大笑，“给我安静点儿，猫崽子，再哭我就咬掉你的耳朵！”

这个威胁让Castiel马上闭上了嘴，只是悄悄地抽着鼻子。

他们穿过树林，终于到达了目的地。现在小猫又冷又饿，他看到更多的狼在周围走动，跟那两头狼一样疲惫。尽管每头狼都饿得两眼彷徨，但是他们带来的恐惧感并没有减少。

他们在一幢看似废弃的小屋前停下脚步。小屋散发出一种可怕的气味，但这两头狼似乎不以为然。Castiel用柔软的小爪子捂住鼻子，屏住呼吸。

狼咕哝了一声，走进小屋。原来小屋里还算舒适，一张脏旧的沙发紧挨着墙，一只覆盖着蜘蛛网的灯泡——但还亮着——从天花板垂下来。沙发对面有台旧电视。房间各处散落着毯子和破碎的床垫，他们都闻到了尿臊味和食物腐坏的味道。

“你去守第一轮！”刚刚被叫作Naomi的母狼命令道，哼了一声，走到电视机前，用鼻子在“打开”按钮上顶了一下。电视屏幕亮了，音量开得很大，一瞬间小屋内部充满了电视节目的声响。这是一部惊悚片，由一只漂亮的罗特韦尔犬扮演被误会的记者，一只英俊的贵宾犬演反派。

叼着Castiel的那头狼把他扔到沙发上，用尾巴将可怜的小猫压住。“我一路上都带着这个小鬼！你应该去守第一轮！”他咬牙切齿地说，张嘴咆哮，展示着他的獠牙，粉色牙床和舌头。

“好吧，Alistair，是我在你抓猫的时候打跑了那两头狼！”Naomi不屑地说，甚至没有对同伴的威胁姿态做出任何反应。她走到Alistair面前，用尾巴扫了扫他的胸口，“瞧瞧他们对我的鼻子做了什么……现在，你竟然想要我整晚不睡地守着这只不值钱的小东西？”她怒视着Castiel，小猫呜咽起来，蜷缩成一团，试着保护自己，尽管他深知他们能轻轻松松地杀掉他。

Alistair，那头灰色的老狼，稍微翻了个白眼，不乐意地点点头，又低头看着小猫，眼睛里充满厌恶和一点儿好奇。当他跟Castiel四目相对时，他再次叼着小猫的皮毛，将他拎起来。屋里其他狼要么跟Naomi一起瘫在沙发上看电视，不过他们没真正关注剧情；要么去那间‘厨房’寻找吃剩的肉。

小猫被叼到后面房间，Alistair把他丢到一张小毯子上。这里唯一的光源只有一支烧得只剩半截的小蜡烛。

Alistair阴郁地咧嘴。“如果你不做个听话的乖小猫，我就把你扔到火里去……”他低声说，脸上扬起一个露齿假笑，然后把头向后一扬，发出刺耳的大笑。

Castiel抽泣着从狼身边爬走，把脸藏进毯子里。这张毯子很薄，但至少能在寒冷的夜晚给他一些温暖和舒适。

狼满意地离开了，Castiel听见什么东西被拖过来挡住门的声音，吓得瘪起耳朵。

就这样，小猫被困住了。他希望能回到原来的洞穴里，依偎在Alpha身边。希望能被Megan的奶喂饱，身上毛毛被Dean舔得温暖干净。

Castiel悲伤地喵了几声，将身体蜷缩成一小团，拉过毯子盖住自己。闭上眼睛，试着睡一觉。


	10. Crowley

“他在哪？”Crowley在进入小屋时发出咆哮，浑身浓密的深色毛发让他看起来威风凛凛。他走路的姿态不同凡响，看起来会被误认为是一条参加竞选的狗，用这种讲究的步态给评委带来深刻印象。

每头瘦狼都坐了起来。有些刚睡醒，坐得东倒西歪。当他们看着族群首领的时候，一个个都紧张起来。Crowley本身并没有多恐怖，外表也没有威慑力。但他身后有个强大的家族，始终保护着他，根本没人愿意招惹Crowley的家族。

“他就在您吩咐的那个房间里。”Alistair快速回答，对首领讨好地低头弯腰。

Crowley给了他一个得意的轻笑，穿过其他狼，朝房间走去。

自从Crowley从一些朋友那里听说Winchester给自己找了一只小Omega之后，他就几乎失控。他早已厌倦了小屋里的一切，族群里的其他成员也开始让他感到无聊。当他听说Dean弄了只处子 ** **小猫**** 时，脑子里跳出来的第一个念头就是：夺走他。

当然，以Crowley家族的财力和权力，给他找个年轻的小Omega配对是轻而易举。但那只小猫属于Dean Winchester，这无疑增添了一个诱人的附加条件。

Crowley打从娘胎出来就憎恨Winchester，这种恨意深深地刻进他的血肉和骨头，就连他的族群也同仇敌忾。这两伙狼常在领土问题上发生争执，时不时就得打一架。直到后来他们举行了一次会谈，尽量心平气和地定下一些规矩。

但是把属于族群首领的小猫夺走，想象着Dean发出悲伤的嚎叫和心碎的叹息，绝对很痛快，值得在Dean嗅着Castiel的气味追到他这里之后跟他大打出手。

Crowley踢走堵在门口的椅子。椅子砸到一头倒霉的狼身上，他被Crowley嗓子里发出的恼怒呼气吓得不敢吱声。

首领用爪子推开房门。即使周围都是尿骚和腐烂味，小猫的气味还是那么明显。闻起来很像Dean，但还是有一种强烈的Omega香气，十分美妙。

Crowley走过去，厚重的爪子（有点像你在穿过丛林时那样，稍稍有点笨拙）从老旧木地板上扬起了一些灰尘，木板在他的体重下吱吱作响。一个毛发凌乱的小脑袋从脏毯子下面钻出来，两只蓬松的尖耳朵颤抖着，试图确定声音来源。

“不用在意我，小猫。如果愿意的话，你可以继续睡觉。”Crowley轻笑着说，带着明显的口音。他走过来坐在小猫旁边，仔细打量。这是一只小公猫，可能还不到六岁，爪子小巧。尾巴虽然很细，但是很漂亮。最重要的是，他有一双纯洁无暇、闪闪发光的蓝眼睛。

小猫看见狼在靠近，发出惊声尖叫。他快速移动着，身体紧靠着墙，尾巴保护性地围绕着腿。

“你、你是谁？为什么要把我带到这里？”小猫颤抖地问道。

Crowley对他甜蜜一笑。“亲爱的，不必紧张。”他朝小猫走近，身体前倾，“你来到这，当然是为了取悦我。Dean就是一只没用的小吉娃娃，连他的族群都保护不了，更别提保护一只像你这样甜美的小Omega。”

Crowley俯身将下巴压在小猫的两耳中间，微笑看着正在紧张吞咽的小猫。他想知道Dean有没有标记过它，但是Dean的气味已经从小猫身上消失了。“你叫什么名字，小猫崽？”

小猫又紧张地吞咽了一下，耳朵平平地贴在脑袋上。“C、Castiel……”

“那么，Castiel，Dean已经动过你了吗？”

Castiel对这个问题感到震惊，他窘迫地移开视线。

“他会给我清洁……”

“这样呀。”Crowley点点头，笑了。如果他的死对头还没上过Castiel，那么在Dean找到他们之前标记他的伴侣真是太痛快了。“别担心，你这淫荡的Omega身体早晚会需要某件东西将你填满。我打赌你一定会爱上我的结，亲爱的。”


	11. 找到Castiel

当那阵嚎叫响彻整个森林，传达出求救信号时，Dean立即听到了。当时他正准备攻击一头无辜的鹿，从树冠层叠的森林中传来令人担忧的狼嚎回声。他和同伴没浪费一秒钟，转身朝洞穴奔去。

在从小路回到洞穴时，Dean能闻到那种让他无比反感的恶心气味在周围飘荡。他用尽全身力气咆哮，通知大家他回来了。Jo，Kevin，Bela，Meg，Sam，Benny，Lisa，Zeke，Jess，Mary，Ellen和老Bobby全部赶了回来，确保小狼崽的安全，并且做好了跟侵犯营地的野兽决一死战的准备。无论来者是谁。

只有两头大狼受伤，小狼崽们都安然无恙，只是害怕得在洞穴里瑟瑟发抖。Sam，Jo和Kevin快速跑去查看了Megan和Gabriel的伤势。Sam蹭了蹭Gabriel的鼻子作为安慰。

“Castiel在哪？”Dean问道，恐慌从胃里不断涌上来。他到处都闻不到小猫的气味，也看不见小猫的身影。

Gabriel羞愧地低下头，耳朵耷拉着，Sam扶着他站了起来。

“A、Alistair……还有Naomi……Ruby……把他抢走了……”他呜咽着摇摇头，“我很抱歉，Dean-o……”

Dean立刻意识到他们绝对是Crowley的手下。他咬紧锋利的牙，转而看着他的族群，眼睛里充满了仇恨和愤怒。

“Sam，Jo，Ellen，Benny，Zeke——你们跟我一起去，其他人留在这里看守洞穴。Kevin，你来站岗。如果你看见 ** **任何**** 狼朝你靠近，你就帮大家躲进洞穴，藏起来。如果回来的是我们，我会跟你说暗号。”

“这次的暗号是什么？”Kevin尴尬地抽了抽嘴。

Alpha翻了个白眼。“‘苹果派’。”

Dean调转头向族群做出指示，然后朝Crowley的小屋前进。他只希望一切还来得及，他已经逐渐喜欢上Castiel了。

他不是怪兽，永远不会伤害像Castiel这样的小猫。而Crowley则是另一个极端。Dean真的不知道Crowley会对Castiel做出什么事来，他甚至不敢想象，在营救路上的每一分钟里Castiel可能会经历什么样的恐怖灾难。


	12. 可怜的Cassie

“我还是不明白为什么我要在这里。”Castiel坦诚地说，好奇地看着狼。他的小肚子发出咕咕的声音。如果现在跟Dean在一起的话，他已经被Megan温暖顺滑的奶水喂饱了，然后他们会一起听Chuck讲故事。

“你在这里，是因为这是我的命令，小猫咪。我可不会放弃这样一个完美机会，给Dean和他的同伴们一个致命打击。”

Crowley如实回答，然后朝Castiel的方向轻轻挪了挪，用尾巴围住小猫的身子，假笑着将他拉近。“你的毛都脏了，让我帮你清理干净吧，小家伙。”他讨好地说，轻松地将小猫压在地板上，伸出舌头舔起他的小脑袋。

这感觉没有Dean清洁时那样好，Castiel不舒服地呜咽和扭动。

在Crowley稍稍放开之后，小猫快速溜到角落，耳朵耷拉在头两侧。他悲伤地叹了口气，用深色的尾巴慰藉一般环绕着身体。他想念Dean，跟Dean分别的每一分钟都慢得像是好几个小时，甚至是好几天。

虽然他和Dean待在一起的时间还不超过四天，但他已经爱上了他的Alpha。为什么不呢？Dean会用那片温暖、满怀关爱的舌头清理他，让他感到安全；用那双甜蜜的绿眼睛看着他，承诺会永远保护他。还有他那强壮的四肢，温暖的皮毛。Castiel感觉他跟Dean之间的亲密超越了跟其他任何人。现在他想要他的Alpha——他的伴侣——快点把他从这个鬼地方救出去。

“不准从我身边溜走，你这只小猫！”Crowley咆哮着，之前眼睛里的和气和冷静被愤怒取代。他用尾巴拍打着身边地板，对Castiel厉声喝道，“现在，给我到这儿来！”

Castiel听出这是一个命令。他小心翼翼地朝对方挪过去，肢体僵硬，因为不想被那条强壮的狼尾抽打。

Crowley看着Castiel的动作，似乎平静了下来。他伏下身子，舌头轻轻滑过小猫的脑袋，又逐渐舔到胸口。他感觉到小猫在紧张。

Castiel真的很不舒服。他意识到事情不对劲，但他害怕得不敢动。

狼在Castiel柔弱的背上压下一只沉重的爪子，迫使他在地板上安静地呆着。现在他坐在小猫身后，舔着可爱的小洞。Crowley邪恶地咧嘴微笑。他想知道进入小猫身体是什么滋味。那里那么紧，会被他撕裂后流血，直到那双蓝眼睛里涌出眼泪……


	13. 一起回去

就在这时，门外突然传来一阵嚎叫和打斗声，让Castiel和Crowley都吓了一跳。狼群在怒吼、扭打、爪子前后跑动的声音传进他们的耳朵里。Castiel从空气中嗅到了独属于Dean的气味。他的耳朵立了起来，浑身的毛因为兴奋而蓬松。

“该死……大事不妙……”Crowley对自己咆哮，转身抓起Castiel的脖子丢在背上，狠狠踹开了门。房门晃了晃，轰然倒地。外面甚至比之前更加混乱，好几头狼在互相冲撞，胡乱啃咬。下手毫不留情，试图结束对方的性命。

几头狼已经躺倒在地，耳朵和腿上血迹斑驳，皮毛被血水浸泡。Castiel在认出其中一头狼就是Alistair时紧张地吞咽了一下，他就是将他带到这里的老狼。

他们刚穿过起居室就听到一声尖叫，让小猫脊背发寒。他的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，看见一头狼正用牙齿狠狠咬住另一头，被咬的就是专横跋扈的Naomi。那头狼跳到她的背上，咬住她张开的上半部分嘴。在另外两头狼的齐心协力下，Naomi的嘴被从喉咙扯开了。撕裂的肉块和血管飞溅到地上，她晃了两下，倒下了。

Crowley在他的族群被屠杀时甚至也没有看起来紧张或难过。他只是将小猫粗暴地丢到地板上，懒洋洋地挨着他坐下了。小猫还在为面前的血腥场面感到震惊，身体不自主地颤抖。

“有点儿不愉快，你不这么认为吗？”Crowley问道，正好坐在离Naomi的喉咙很近的地方。Castiel发出恐惧的哭叫，无助地蜷缩在Crowley身边，希望大狼可以不让那头残暴凶悍的野兽伤害到他。

棕色毛发的狼哼了一声，低头盯着Castiel，把正在啜泣的可怜的小东西推到一边。“你难道没认出你的伴侣吗？”他不屑一顾地问。

Castiel立刻皱起眉头，转动着小脑袋。

野兽走得越近，身形特征就越清晰。Castiel能辨识出跟在他后面的狼群，就像是一片阴影。狼停在Crowley前面，迅速将Castiel拉到自己身边。

Dean那亲切安全的气味充满了小猫的鼻子。Omega在被压进Dean温暖的胸膛时开始无声抽泣。他把鼻子埋进Dean的毛皮里，泪水肆意流淌。小猫的小爪子不停地在Dean身上扯来扯去，就像是害怕Dean会突然消失，除非用自己的爪子扣在他身上才能安心。

“在你绑架了我的伴侣、伤害了我的族群之后，给我个饶你不死的理由。”Alpha低声咆哮，獠牙在昏暗的灯光下闪着惨白的光。他低头俯视着对方族群的Alpha，下巴上流淌着鲜血。

“我可以给你不止一个理由，Winchester。你知道，我有强大的盟友，而且我的母亲不会太高兴在我的领土上发现我的尸体和你族群的气味。她会想方设法抓走你的小猫，在你面前将他吃掉。然后夺走你的族群，占为己有。”Crowley平静地说，甚至在讲话时得意地用后腿挠了挠自己耳朵。

在Crowley的注视下，Dean的绿眸中波澜不惊。Sam和Jo从不同方向包围了Crowley。Sam呼呼咆哮着，愤怒地咬牙切齿。他每多走一步，想撕开Crowley的冲动就强烈一分。Crowley的族群伤害了他的家族和他的伴侣，他极度渴望复仇。

但是Dean没有给他任何命令。

“如果你 ** **再敢**** ——接近我的族群，我的家人，或我的伴侣，我会亲手杀了你，尽可能地延长你的死亡时间，让你感觉到自己的半边身体被乌鸦一口口啄食干净。”金色毛发的Alpha冷冷地威胁道，然后叼起小猫，让他坐到背上，在肩胛骨之间休息。Castiel将鼻子贴在温暖的皮毛中，无视了浓郁的血腥味，慢慢放松下来。

Dean在这里，他再次感到安全！

Benny和Ellen走近他们，血液顺着下颚流下来，都是来自刚才跟Crowley族群厮杀时留下的血。但Crowley依旧镇定自若，唇边浮出一个恶心的微笑。

“很好，男孩们。我再也不会这样做了。”他瞥了一眼把脸藏在Dean肩胛骨之间小猫，“他确实很适合交配——”

话音未落，Sam突然将他压到地上。Crowley大声尖叫，Benny和Jo瞄准他的粗腿龇牙咧嘴，随时准备咬穿他的肉。

Dean哼了一声，咬紧牙关。他知道Crowley并没有占有Castiel，因为小猫闻起来只有一点点Crowley的味道。那家伙只是想利用小猫打击他，嘲笑他。但他不相信Crowley嘴里吐出的任何一个字。

Castiel头上稍微有点儿Crowley的味道，并且身上很脏。那应该意味着，Crowley只有一点时间舔了舔他的小猫。但即使这样，Dean也感到激愤在冲击着他的血管。

“算了吧，他不值得我们动手。我们走！”Dean仰头一声嚎叫，向族群发出命令。众狼点了点头，放开了Crowley，将他留在这个臭气熏天的肮脏小屋。

狼群踏上了回家的旅程。


	14. 终于再次安全了

重沉的爪子敲击着地面，狼群们跟随首领返回洞穴。小狼们从洞穴里冲出来迎接，欢喜着雀跃嚎叫。

Dean穿过那群挤在一起的小狼崽，径直地走进洞穴，为大家的安全返回长舒一口气。他低下头，让小猫扭动着小屁股，从他身上稳稳落到地面。

“谢天谢地，你找到他了！”Megan呜咽着说，快速从洞穴里冲出来，双耳因为愧疚而低垂。她俯身趴下，用鼻子嗅了嗅困倦的小猫。刚才她和Gabriel一直紧张地等待，只希望Castiel能好好的。

“是啊，感谢上帝……”Dean点点头，鼻头埋进小猫柔软的耳朵后面，放松地舒了口气，“Megan，我想他饿坏了……你能不能……？”

不必首领嘱咐更多，Megan就把Castiel接了过来，靠在胸口。她把小猫的小鼻子放在乳房近前，Castiel很快闻到了香甜的奶味。尽管他还睡得迷迷糊糊的，但嘟囔着咂了咂舌头，很快找到了美味的源头，张开小嘴含住了它。

Sam从他们身边走过，瞥了一眼小猫。当然，他还是不信任小猫。但看在Dean的面子上，他真心为Castiel平安归来感到高兴。另外，这只是一只小猫咪，Sam没那么无情，希望看到他受伤！

他继续朝洞穴走去，在洞口遇见了Gabriel。Gabriel舔了舔Sam的鼻子，舔掉从伤口处渗出来的一点血。Sam用尾巴围住他的配偶，两头狼温情地依偎着对方。

“我知道你尽力保护Cas了。不用担心，Dean也知道这一点。”Sam在Gabriel耳边喃喃地安慰。

“我只是对自己感到失望……我的意思是，如果这件事发生在我们孩子身上……我真担心他会死，或者被Crowley标记。”Gabriel低声说道，耳朵在抽搐，“我想去睡觉了，我的腿还挺疼。”

Sam点点头，蹭了蹭伴侣的脸颊，然后转头看了一眼Dean和Megan。

母狼将Castiel贴近胸脯抱住。大家一起朝洞穴里面走去。

“好吧，看起来他没有任何问题。”Megan低声说，微笑地看着饥饿的小猫靠在她胸前，用爪垫按压着乳房，好挤出更多奶汁。现在小家伙的肚子已经慢慢变得圆润起来，胖乎乎的，Dean几乎没办法从他身上移开视线。

“那就好。”他看向四周，确保他的族群——Benny，Bobby，Bela，Ellen，Jo，Zeke，Meg，Lisa，Gabriel，Sam，Balthazar，Kevin，Mary，Megan，Jess 和Ash——都准备休息了。他感激地吻了吻Megan的鼻子，然后叼起Castiel回到属于他的高岩石。其他小狼崽们已经困了，互相交叠地趴着，或者靠在父母身边。

Dean俯身蹭了蹭Castiel的小肚子，将他放到两条前腿中间，依偎着他的脸，将他抱在怀里。

他的小猫回家了，安然无恙。


	15. 一个怪怪的起床好方法

太阳升起来，温暖了整个洞穴，带来崭新美好的一天。

小鸟用歌声把狼群叫醒。Dean率先醒了过来，伸了伸腿，垂眼看向他的小猫。一个幸福的微笑浮现在脸上，当他看到小猫的鼻子靠在他身上。狼低下头，舔着Castiel的脸，将他唤醒。

“宝贝？起床了，甜心。”Alpha轻声呼唤，看到他的族群一条接一条地醒来，来回走动，填饱空空的肚子，或者去洞穴旁的小湖洗脸。

Sam和Gabriel仍然躺在他们的窝巢里，鼻子搁在彼此的背上，尾巴纠缠在一起。Dean看着他们，面带微笑。

Gabriel和Sam小时候经常打架。Sam常被嘲笑，而Gabriel总是骗其他小狼去吃奇怪的东西，两条小狼经常陷入各种麻烦中。但长大之后，他们意识到自己爱上了对方，于是结为伴侣。

虽然Sam是Alpha，但在Gabriel面前，并不是他说了算。Gabriel这条Beta狼总能轻而易举地让Sam围着他转，即使厚着脸皮让Sam干这干那，两狼也相安无事。

十八岁时，Gabriel生了三条小狼：Jess，Deana和Samantha。生产时很轻松，但Sam不愿意离开Gabriel哪怕一分钟，其他对产崽经验丰富的狼们尽可能地帮忙。

现在Dean想起这事儿还清晰得像是发生在昨天。他记得Sam微笑着趴在Gabriel身边，清理他的毛。而Gabriel在给小狼崽们哺乳（他的胸部会在哺乳期间发育）。

其实Dean从来不相信灵魂伴侣那一说，但他认为Gabriel和Sam是他见过的最接近灵魂伴侣的两头狼。

Castiel在Dean的前腿间慢慢动了起来。他抬起头，发出咪咪的哼声，双眼充满疲惫。

“我不想起床。”Omega嘟囔着，试着起来，但在打了个哈欠之后又缓缓闭上眼睛。

然而Dean不想让小猫赖床。他用鼻子朝Castiel吹气，直到小猫伸出一只小爪子推着他的鼻子，试图让他停下。

“起来吧，小毛球。现在大家都起床了。你会吃到一顿美味的早餐，然后我们可以出去，花些时间待在一起。”狼轻轻笑着，叼起小猫，补充道，“但是首先……让我把你清洁干净。”

首领从小猫黑色的皮毛开始舔，舔掉泥土和灰尘，让小猫闻起来重新带着他的气味，向大家展示这是Dean的伴侣，不属于其他任何狼。

Castiel呜呜地叫着，舒服得闭上眼睛，享受那片柔软的舌头轻轻滑过他的下巴和胸脯，接着向下移动，按摩他圆圆的小肚子，然后是生嫩的小性器。

Dean从他敏感的Omega那里得到了一声颤颤的喘息。他咧嘴笑了笑，把Castiel翻了个身，抬起小猫的两条后腿压在腹部，这样他可以轻松地舔到他的小屁股。

小猫仍然很困，伸直了两条小腿儿，尾巴垂下去，给狼露出那个带着褶皱的粉嫩小洞，画面可爱极了。

现在Omega无助地躺在Dean身下，任他摆弄。那双蓝眼睛又眯了起来，小猫以为Alpha会像之前那样清洁他。他想永远地睡下去……但是接着，他感觉到什么温暖湿润的东西顺着他的屁股滑下来。震惊和紧张之后，他的身体微微打开了，为Dean的舌头留出空间。

Alpha轻声呻吟，低头看着躺在他前爪之间的小猫。当他将湿厚的舌头深入那纯洁的小洞时，小猫发出哼声，扭动着身体。Dean品尝到了新鲜，干净，和年轻的味道。

“好孩子，Cas。”他喃喃地说，继续移动舌头在小猫体内进出。他很快收回舌头，看了看那个颤抖的小洞，然后又重新开始。Castiel的小性器硬硬地压在肚子上，小球也很硬，闪着粉红色的光泽。多么缺乏经验的小猫，纯情又柔弱！

Castiel喘着粗气，爪子在地面上抓挠。狼轻拍着他的屁股，他的尾巴因为销魂的快感而弯成了一个圈。

“D-Dean……”

“现在你打算起床了？”Dean问道，移动鼻子蹭过小猫的毛，得到了另一声喘息。他发出窃笑，看着睁开眼睛的小猫。这个有着一双蓝水晶球一般的眼睛的小毛团浑身笼罩着愉悦，狼叹了口气，用爪子爱抚Castiel柔软的小耳朵。“我很高兴你没出事，宝贝儿……我真害怕Crowley已经标记你了……或者碰你……伤害你……”他舔着小猫热乎乎的小肚子，然后舌头下移，靠近私处。Omega发出可爱的呼噜声，让Alpha浑身的血液向下涌去，性器开始膨胀成最亢奋的状态。

“我希望你能来救我……”单纯的小猫承认道。他把他的小棍蹭着Dean的脸，呼噜声越来越响亮。

“这正是我所做的。因为我永远不会让其他任何人伤害你……”Dean笑了笑，俯身亲着Castiel的小鼻子，尾巴围住猫咪的小身体。当他靠在Castiel身上时，突然皱起了眉头。

小猫散发出来的气味闻起来有些怪。


	16. 热潮期

那气味充斥着Dean的鼻孔，促使着他的所有感官都活动起来，去识别这种气味。

小猫闻起来像蜂蜜，花香，新揉出来的蛋糕面团，潮湿的草地，浆果，刚出炉的冒着热气的派——世界上任何一种美妙的气味都没办法跟这个能让Alpha性欲高涨的味道相提并论。

他又轻轻嗅了一下，试图判断出到底是什么。跟一条处于热潮期的狼有些相似，但闻起来却又那么甜美。

Dean低头望向Castiel。小家伙非常害羞，睁着漂亮的蓝眼睛，嘴巴半张——就好像他想说话却被中途切断了一样。

“对、对不起……”小猫气喘吁吁地低声呜咽。狼盯着他的伴侣，看到小猫的屁股下面已经汇聚出一汪小水洼。小洞张开了，随着小猫的每一次呼吸而微微颤动。在Dean震惊的目光中，更多液体从洞口流了出来。

“你-你不用道歉……”Dean重重地吞咽了一下。他不得不动用全身力量阻止自己乱来，那可能会把小猫吓跑。于是他只是饥渴地舔了舔自己嘴唇。

他的小猫竟然进入了热潮期！

“我不、不知道发生了什、什么！”小猫依旧在试图为自己辩护，而Dean在看到他脸上的困惑时轻声笑了出来。

“我知道，小猫，但是不用担心。我知道你怎么了。”Dean得意地笑着，鼻头摩擦小猫的脖颈，“你正在发情，Cassie。这意味着你的身体已经准备好了，你可以怀孕，或被你的伴侣填满。”

狼坐起来，向下倾斜，这样他的身子可以靠近小猫。他笑着露出尖牙，轻轻舔了一下Castiel的小鼻子。

“你、你要……你……会让我怀孕吗？”Castiel紧张地问，瘪起的耳朵贴着脑袋，尾巴害怕地来回摆动。

他被挑逗起来了，Castiel不能否认。他整个身体都处于崩溃的边缘，挺立着小棍，洞口流出一小滴又一小滴的汁液。

“首先，我要标记你，Cas。这样所有人都知道你属于我。然后，当你准备好了，我才会让你怀孕……”Dean咕哝着说，鼻子轻轻贴在小猫的下巴上，然后瞥了一眼族群。大家只是懒懒地躺在自己的巢穴里，Dean想要一处更私密的空间。

他发出一声嘹亮的，带着首领意味的嚎叫，同时将小猫抱在怀里。“注意！现在每头狼都离开这里！我想跟我的伴侣处理一些私事，你们必须离开洞穴，直到我们结束！”

没有任何疑问，每头狼都拖家带口地迅速撤离洞穴。他们不需要打听具体是什么事，因为他们知道将会发生什么。那是所有狼一直等待着的头等大事！

Dean将注意力重新转移回小猫这里。他微笑着把Castiel放在柔软的枕头上，低头舔着小猫的腹股沟和粉红色的小竖立。他的伴侣发出了更多喘息和小小的喵声。

Dean向下移动到洞口，舌头缓慢细致地忙碌着，舔掉小猫流出的液体。在他的摆弄下，那个小洞在慢慢放松，配合他的动作，准备好接纳Alpha的勃起。

“看看你，Cassie……那么性急……想要一个粗重的**填满你，对吗？”狼取笑道，揉了揉Castiel的小球。

小猫疯狂地点头，呼吸凌乱沉重，身体继续流出更多汁水。

“我的**会变得很大，你或许能够品尝它。”Dean诱惑地喘息着，在为Castiel做准备时摇晃胯部，让勃起摩擦着地面。

狼能感觉到他的结正在膨胀，就像他的蛋蛋一样。同时从顶端的小口渗出前液。

Dean一屁股坐在地上，向小猫展示他巨大的肉茎。Castiel盯着它，眼睛里充满了吃惊和难以置信。那东西甚至比他的整个身体都长！

这是一根粉色的粗长巨物，有着蘑菇状的头部，长度惊人。两侧的蛋蛋像是充足了气的足球，周围金色的毛发被前液打湿。

猫咪的小身体怎么能够容纳得下？

Dean能感觉到伴侣的恐惧。他轻轻抱起小猫，亲了亲他的脸，安抚他的紧张。

“不用担心，你的小通道已经准备好了，你的小肚子也迫不及待地想吃进去任何粗壮的**。并且，你会吞进去我的……”Alpha充满着爱意地安慰Castiel，将小猫转了个身，抱着他，使得张开的洞口正对准他的粗壮顶端。他很高兴看到Omega流出了更多汁水，湿润着他的肉棍。

“好孩子，Cassie……现在我要一点点让你坐下来。记住，放松好吗？我的结会将我锁在你体内，然后我才开始移动你。”他慢慢解释，确保小猫放松，准备迎接下来将要发生的事。“我爱你，小猫……”

“我……呃……我也爱你。”小猫重重地哽了一下，低头看着Dean的勃起。跟狼的性器比起来，他自己的就像是一根摆在扫帚面前的牙签。

Dean点点头，然后慢慢下降小猫的身体，让他坐在自己的挺立上。

起初他根本没办法进去。只是因为个头儿太大了，小猫发出沮丧的呜咽。但是当Dean使用了一点力量，小洞周围的褶皱被撑开了，发出吧唧吧唧的水声。Castiel气喘吁吁，不高兴地乱踢，小身子扭动着，试图远离这只在他未曾进入过的甬道里逐渐深入的怪物。

Dean咬紧牙关。对他的喜好来说，这简直太慢了！但为了Castiel，他不能着急，不想冒险将这个小洞撕裂。成熟的结让小猫有点不舒服，但他就像一个发育完全的Omega那样，很快就适应了它！

Dean缓慢挺进，沿着内壁一英寸一英寸地移动，感觉遇到了一点儿来自Castiel体内的阻碍。

当他向下看时，映入眼帘的是这样一副画面：从小猫的肚子上凸显出了他性器的轮廓，结合处紧密连接，几乎无法移动。Castiel的整个屁股和肚子都被填得满满的，洞口围绕着肉棍，褶皱被大范围地撑开。

上帝啊，他要发疯了！

“这才是我的好孩子……看看你，小猫！被我塞得那么满！”Dean喘着粗气，在Castiel的体内继续推进。他们俩浑身热气腾腾，身体不断颤抖，但这才刚刚开始！

“我要你怀上我的小狼，宝贝……我要把你填满……干到你不能走路！你喜欢那样吗，小猫？”

Dean得到了一个虚弱的点头作为回应。当看到Castiel的小性器中滴出更多液体时，他不禁窃笑。

“我要用我的精液和宝宝填满你……然后你会变得胖胖的，走不了路……都是因为你的Alpha。”Dean轻声咆哮，终于开始移动。他慢慢地进出，让Castiel逐渐适应这种感觉。他能看见小猫的肚皮被顶出一个凸起，这甚至让他更加亢奋了。

Dean用尾巴裹住Castiel的身子，倒抽一口气。结终于在小猫的体内锁定了，这说明Dean做得很对。

Dean终于不再浪费时间，开始大力撞击那个神经敏感的点。这种全新的体验让Castiel无比震惊，但他只能无助地坐在Alpha的长茎上，被撞得上下弹跳。什么都做不了，什么都说不出，全身心沉浸在这难以言说的快乐之中。

猫咪的小肚子被他的Alpha塞满了，每次Dean退出时交合处都会发出水唧唧的声音。他的屁股里流淌出更多汁水，小性器喷溅着一道道乳白色的液体。他在尖叫，胡言乱语地尖叫，因为无法控制住自己。

“ ** **Dean！太棒了！**** ** **好爽**** ** **！就是这样**** ** **喵**** ** **！**** ”


	17. 他的

Dean无视了小猫的叫喊，移动得更快了。他用爪子抚摸着小猫的身体，擦过他粉色的小乳头，嘴凑近他的脖子。这个小Omega的内壁紧得难以置信，新鲜的嫩肉裹住他的勃起，他几乎能透过外面凸起的轮廓看见他是怎样贯穿Castiel的肚子。

圆滚滚的肉棒撑开了小洞，Castiel因为快乐而发出虚弱的抽泣。他从来没想过这感觉有多好！

Dean像一头真正的野兽那样冲撞着他，每次都能准确戳中他的敏感点。Alpha用力摆动着胯部，被小猫扭动的模样刺激得更加亢奋。他不想要任何东西，只想要他的小猫高潮、屈服与这种诱人的快感之下，像是一只被啪啪击打的乒乓球。

Castiel圆润的屁股拍着Dean的大腿。他将小猫紧紧抱在胸口，狂暴地抽插，蛋蛋撞上了Castiel的后腰。小猫的尖叫声在整个洞穴中回响。

Dean仰头咆哮，再也不能控制自己，射进小穴深处。与此同时，他将尖牙刺进Castiel暴露的颈部，完成配对的步骤。他能感觉到猩甜的血液流过牙缝。小猫因伤口的疼痛而啜泣，直到Dean的津液源源不断地在他体内流动才停止喵喵地叫。

狼将Castiel的肠胃灌得饱饱的，小肚子也被撑得更大。Omega用力抓挠着Dean胸口上的毛，但他喜欢这个感觉，绝对喜欢。

 

ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ    ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   

 

“Cassie？你还好吗，小猫？”

Dean温柔地低声问道，用汗湿的鼻头蹭着小猫。Castiel疲惫不堪地向后跌倒，毛毛上汁液横流。狼忍不住咧嘴一笑，从小猫的屁股里滑出来，盯着狼藉的洞口，为之自豪。他的小猫被彻底‘喂’饱了，他喜欢用这种方式喂饱他，思考着以后也要尽可能地保持下去。

Dean嗅着他的伴侣，当他在小猫身上嗅到了自己的气味时发出愉快的哼声——现在每个人都将知道Castiel是属于Dean的，并且只属于Dean！


	18. 嚎叫

这天夜里，Dean被一只推着他鼻子的小爪子弄醒了。他立即坐起来，立起覆盖着金毛的耳朵，低头看着可爱的小猫。Castiel那双动人的蓝眼睛正盯着他，神情天真可爱。

“想、想要尿尿。”他害羞地嘟囔。Dean的心都软化了，微微一笑。

Alpha叼起小猫的后颈，将他带出洞穴。他环视了一周，确保他的族群还在安全地熟睡。Sam在Gabriel耳边打着鼾，小狼崽们躺在他俩身上。整个洞穴都洋溢着静谧的氛围。非常好。

Dean松开了Castiel，让他到洞穴旁边的小灌木丛里小解。而他坐了下来，仰望夜空。

今晚的天空是深蓝色的，接近于纯黑，只有一轮洁白的圆月洒下清冷凛冽的光。从Dean的角度看去，有几棵伸展着枝干的树挡在他眼前，像是一把刀切开了美丽的月亮。然而，这仍然是一幅美得难以置信的画面。

Dean竖起一只耳朵留心Castiel，听着小猫在清空小膀胱时发出的淅淅沥沥的水声；另一只耳朵则警惕注意着森林中的动静。头顶的树枝上有一只猫头鹰，跟平常一样咕咕地叫着。桠枝、树叶和灌木丛在风的指引下沙沙作响，给漆黑的夜晚带来些许安宁。

这是一个美好的夜晚。空气干净，清新，轻松进入Dean的肺里。天气也不是很冷，于是他可以欣赏林中景象，且不会冻得发抖，渴望跟同族们簇拥着取暖。

看到Castiel从灌木后面跑出来，Dean笑了。小猫甩着小爪子，将泥土从爪垫上弄掉，又蹭了蹭Dean的长腿。Dean给了他一个愉悦的微笑，伸出一只前爪环绕过他的身子，将他拉近，又低头舔着小猫的脑袋和那两只毛茸茸的黑毛耳朵。

“月亮是不是很美？”

Castiel点点头，把眼睛睁大，几乎像月亮那样圆。他依偎在Dean身边。“非常美……”他小声说，歪头望向Dean的眼睛。

Alpha轻轻嗅着空气，发出满意的哼声。他可以闻见雄鹿和兔子的气味，闻出它们是如何在他的领地寻找食物。Dean有预感，明天狼群能享受一场大餐！

“每当天空出现这样的美丽满月时，我们就会出来，一起对月嚎叫。这是一种家族传统。”Dean告诉小猫，看着他困惑地皱起眉头。Alpha发现他的小猫在困惑时无比可爱，但他不指望Castiel能明白狼群聚集时的每种传统。

金色毛发的狼首领转头望向洞穴，发出一声刺耳的嚎叫。这不是愤怒的咆哮，更多是调侃和有趣的意味——就像是一个家长在给孩子洗澡时发出各种有意思的逗弄声。

很快，狼群从洞穴中鱼贯而出，又困又倦。Sam和Gabriel的头互相依偎在一起。大部分小狼被父母领着，有些小狼崽十分兴奋，开始快速跑圈，等待着他们的首领开始。

就像是一个合唱团，Dean首先起头。狼群坐成一个圆圈，仰头望着月亮，仿佛那个圆球能让他们充满能量。

Dean微笑着抬头望向月亮，深吸一口气，嚎出第一声。

但这声嚎叫跟平常的不同——即使是Castiel也能听出。这是一首歌，只不过歌词是许多动物都不能理解的。

Dean换了口气，这一次整个狼群都加入进来，嗥叫声响彻整片树林。有些狼甚至兴奋不已，开始用爪子有节奏地踩踏大地。

Castiel不是真的很懂歌词，但有一头小狼非常好心地给他翻译了一下：

 

歌唱吧，我亲爱的。

用最激情的声音，

打破沉默和悲伤。

为草地歌唱，

为穿过树林的风歌唱，

诉说着即将到来的日子。

 

歌唱湖泊，歌唱海洋。

歌唱大地，歌唱山岩。

给我们你炙热的力量。

歌唱吧，我亲爱的。

相信你一定会出现

在即将到来的日子。

 

在狼群歌唱的时候，Castiel的小身子跟着他们左摇右晃，甚至很快就试着自己跟唱。他不知道如何像狼那样嚎出歌词，但他很努力地将喵喵声叫得大声响亮，就像其他狼那样。当他感觉到Dean把他拉到身边时，露出了一个微笑。

Alpha依偎着他的小猫。Castiel听着Dean的心跳。

月亮在这对毛茸茸的伴侣身上洒下银色的光辉，那画面美极了。

 

 

<全文完>


End file.
